Heartbreaks and Heartfixing
by xFullDizz
Summary: When Dez's girlfriend of a week cheats on him, Trish is the only one available to cheer him up. A fluffy story written to feed my Trez obsession. Austin and Ally do not appear.


Dez walked into Sonic Boom, head down, shoulders slumped, with none of his normal vigor and energy. He walked up to the counter.

Trish was covering for Ally while she and Austin went inspiration scouting—she was such a good friend. And, well, she'd do anything to avoid going back to work. Why would she accept a job at Sushi Palace when she couldn't stand the smell of fish? Anyways, Trish saw Dez walk up to her and prepared to be annoyed. "Hey Dez, just when I was starting to get over feeling sick, you walk in. What do you want?"

Dez, uncharacteristically, ignored her teasing. "Trish, have you seen Austin?" He spoke quickly with a purpose. He had to get out of there as soon as possible, not wanting to start crying.

"He and Ally just left to find inspiration or something, it's their scheduled song writing time." Trish responded without much care, assuming this was like every other time where lost puppy Dez was just looking for his owner.

"Oh." Dez swallowed. "Doyouknowwhenhe'llbeback?" still speaking as quickly as possible.

Trish's weird radar was triggered, and she gave Dez a confused look. ",,, Uh, probably not until way later tonight. They're under pressure to come up with a new song by tomorrow for his live internet concert, remember? And it seemed like they had nothing when they left."

"Oh." Dez swallowed "Okay." His voice cracked. "Thanks Trish." Dez turned to leave, but after how weird he was being Trish couldn't just let him walk out.

"Hey!" She called after him "Where do you think you're going? I didn't say you could leave." Dez stopped and turned around, Trish walked up to him with her hands on her hips "You're just going to leave me here in the store alone? That's not the Dez way! You normally would stay until you could get a few cracks in about my hair, at least. What's going on?"

Dez, his emotions finally weighing him down, dropped down onto a piano bench. "Riverbed dumped me!" No sooner than he could get the words out did he start sobbing, loudly and completely.

All the customers in the store turned and stared. Trish was taken off her guard. She felt awkward and embarrassed with everyone staring at her. She stood at arms length and reached out to pat Dez's head with her finger tips. "There uh, there." She forced out. Dez just continued wailing and people kept staring. This wasn't helping. Trish walked to the front of the store and opened the door "I'm sorry, but Sonic Boom is closing now. Please come back tomorrow to conclude your business," she announced to the customers with a cheesy fake smile. No one in the store moved. "GET OUT!" Trish yelled. Quickly the store was emptied. Trish giggled, she loved yelling.

She then turned to the still sobbing Dez, grabbed a tissue box, and sat beside him. "Dez, calm down! Come on, tell me what happened. You guys were only dating for a week, something must of happened."

Dez took a breath and sniffed, and got out the story between sobs. Once in a while Trish handed him a tissue or stiffly pat his shoulder. "She said… sh-she said,,, that she was interested… in someone else… _again_!"

"What!" Trish exclaimed in disbelief. What a jerk! Just leading on little helpless Dez. Okay not so little, but very helpless. He'd never cheat on someone or lead anyone on, ever! At least, not knowingly. He even went on dates with Mindy. Though Dez got on her nerves, Dez was also one of the fundamentally nicest guys she knew. All these thoughts went through her head in the second before she asked "Interested in _who_?"

"B-b-b-billl… from the surf shop." Dez shook in a sob again, Trish handed him a tissue and he loudly blew his nose. He sniffed "Th-thanks."

"Billl? Is that even legal?" Trish was verging on angry. How dare this dead river or whatever her name is do this to anyone, let alone her friend!

Dez sniffled and tried to breathe normally. "Apparently she met him at our beach date… and thought he was more of an individual."

"More of an individual?" Trish was enraged, and stood up. "MORE OF AN INDIVIDUAL! That's it! She can say what she wants about you, that there's someone more handsome or smart or less embarrassing, but NO ONE is more of an individual than you!" Trish grabbed Dez's arm and began to pull him up "Come on."

Dez blinked, a bit surprised by her outburst. "W-what?"

Trish sighed in exasperation "Come on! You're not just going to sit there and mope about some stupid not worth it girl. We're going to do something about this."

Though Dez would normally object to such an offer, it was so strange that Trish seemed to be being nice to him, that he actually managed to stop crying, and got up to silently follow wherever she pulled him.

Trish marched straight up to the food court, where Dez began to shrink, afraid Trish was going to confront Riverbed in front of the entire mall. However, she turned away from the carts and found Mindy sitting at a table. Oh no, that's even worse!

"Hey Mindy," Trish said, still sounding angry.

Mindy turned as she spoke "What do you want maggo—Oh hey Dez." Her demeaner changed when she saw Dez hiding behind Trish, she twirled her hair and smiled.

Trish rolled her eyes and then forced Dez in front of her. "You see how red and swollen this boy's face is? He's been crying."

"CRYING?" Mindy jumped up ready to fight Trish. "What did you do to my Dezzy-baby?"

"Me? No! At least, not this time. It was that hippie chick from the taco stand" Trish looked at Mindy's order of seven tacos. "You know her. She broke up with Dez for another guy who she thought was more of an individual. And poor innocent Dez did nothing but trust her with his heart."

Mindy seethed with rage "WHAT!" She slammed her table with both fists, not just knocking the tacos down, but also the entire table, which was bolted to the ground. Dez looked at the scene terrified and hid behind Trish again. "That witch! Don't worry Dezzykins, justice is on it's way, in the form of MY FISTS!" Mindy marched away on a mission.

Trish smiled to herself with pride. "Okay Dez, stop being a baby and get out from back there."

Dez came hesitantly out, scared of what evil Trish might unleash next. Dinosaurs? Zaliens? Ally's dad? "Why did you do that?" he asked. Mindy was a fate worse than death.

"That girl needed a lesson." Trish shrugged, as if Mindy was no big deal. They heard a scream in the distance. Dez cringed. "Now, as much as I love to watch a good butt-whooping, and oh you know I love watching a good butt-whooping. Oh gosh I love it…" Her eyes got fuzzy with day dreaming. Focus Trish, focus. Trish shook her head. "But we need to get as much soda and candy in you as possible, stat!" Trish made a super hero stance "To the arcade!" Dez just stared at her, as if _she_ was the weird one. Trish sighed. "Oh, just come on."

In the arcade, Dez sighed longingly. Everything reminded him of Riverbed. "We came here together once." He said. "Well, I mean, we passed by it. We waved to a kid out front, just like that one. And that one. And that one over there."

Trish moaned. "Oh, shut up and go play a game, I'll get the junk food." Trish walked up, filled a 32 oz cup with every sugary beverage possible, ordered a large basket of chocolate covered fries, and returned to Dez who was playing some sort of shooting game. "Okay Dez, drink your medicine."

"One sec, Trish." Dez said hurriedly without looking away from the screen "I'm pretending all the aliens are Billl. DIE SURFSHOP SCUM!"

"Oh, I'm in!" Trish placed the hear attack on a near by table and grabbed the other gun and put in a quarter. "Hah, I'm pretending they're all your face. This is fun." She laughed.

Dez looked at her menacing smile, and calmly put down the gun. Trish was scaring him more than usual today. "On the other hand, I do like chocolate fries." He ate silently as he watched Trish decimate little alien hims. When she finished she grabbed the tickets and walked over to Dez.

"Okay, what's your favorite game here?" she asked, grabbing a handful of fries herself.

Dez's face lit up "Oh, that's EASY!" he ran like a little kid to a game titled Monster Brain Smash, which was exactly like whack-a-mole only it had little monsters without the top of their sculls instead of moles. Trish followed behind at her own pace, grabbing the food. "Tada!" Dez sung once Trish caught up.

Trish rolled her eyes "Oh, so sophisticated."

"Well, it's my favorite because it's one of the few games Austin and I can play together. We used to spend all day on this game before we met you and Ally. We named all the monsters. That's Paul, Mr. Evil Freckles, Anti-Austin, George-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Trish cut him off, not interested in knowing the names of all 20 of the little bits of plastic. "That's not so stupid, I'll give you that."

Dez put some money in the machine and held up one of the mallets to Trish. "Oh no! You are not getting me to play that little kids game, no matter how cool the monsters look."

"Come on, Trish!" Dez begged "It's fun!"

"No, I'll look stupid." Trish protested.

"Come on, _please_ Trish." Dez pleaded eyes big and blue. Trish continued to protest in silence, but didn't resist when Dez forced the mallet in her hand, she just didn't move. Dez sighed. "You hang out with Ally too much. Come on." He stepped behind her, pushed her in front of the machine, and put his arms around her to hold the mallet. Trish glared, but didn't shake him off her, Normally she would slap him, hard. However, after seeing him break down less than an hour ago, she decided he was broken enough already. "Now, you move the thingy like this." He forced her to swing the mallet.

"Okay, okay, I know how to do this. If I play with you will you get off me?" Dez nodded. "Fine." Trish sighed, and Dez jumped to his own mallet excitedly. He hadn't played this with anyone in forever! Sometimes having the two new friends made him feel even lonelier. Austin had a new person to spend his time with, and Dez wasn't particularly close to Ally or Trish.

While they were playing their first round, Trish banged the monsters apathetically, while Dez jumped around and laughed and messed up a lot but only because he was having so much fun. Trish thought it was almost… cute? Uh. No. Dez and his abnormally small head were never cute, no matter how much he smiled or for how long he didn't say something annoying. No sooner had this thought crossed Trish's head than did Dez drop his mallet and let out a sob.

"What, Dez, what's the matter?" Trish asked, acting like a mom frantically trying to stop her child from throwing a tantrum.

Dez pointed to a little monster. "Thor Monster is blue" he sobbed again "Riverbed's favorite color is blue."

Trish rolled her eyes "Drink your soda and forget, Dez, drink and forget." Dez obeyed and drank the entire 32 oz cup. Trish refilled it. Oh god, why did Austin have to be busy the one day they needed someone on Dez Duty? He and Ally will be covering her jobs for a week after this fiasco.

A pattern of game, soda, game, soda, game, soda continued. Dez would play a game, be reminded of Riverbed, drink his soda, and switch to a new game. And the amount of things that reminded him of this girl her dated for a week! A meteor in Space Blast looked like her face, Forest Thromping had a river, Wolverines had puppies like her old job at the pet store. Trish wondered why he was so hung up on this girl! She looked like a string bean and had no personality besides weirdness, she was as dull to talk to as a rock, and she smelled bad. Dez deserves so much better. Sure he's annoying and has no filter, but he has a good heart, ambition, and knows how to have fun. Trish couldn't wrap her head around how this girl had shaken him. But maybe that's just Dez—overly open and overly sensitive.

By the seventh cup Trish was thinking the soda wasn't the best idea. Dez was literally jittering all over. Dez on caffeine. Great. He was speaking so quickly Trish could barely pick up on what he was saying, and most of what he was saying, that wasn't about Riverbed, was nonsense.

"You think that reading chairs are jealous of lawn chairs?" He asked Trish, as he shot things with one hand and drank soda with the other, all while jumping up and down.

"I don't think so, Dez." Trish glared, mindlessly stuffing some fries in her mouth.

"I think it's almost worst to be a lawn chair. You can see the whole world going by, but can't do anything about it. And you get caught in the rain. Reading chairs can't see what they're missing, and they get to stay cozy by fireplaces."

"Who has a burning fireplace in Miami?"

"Reading chairs." Dez responded casually. Then his voice got sad. "You know who has a reading chair? Ri—"

"OKAY! This isn't working!" Trish cut him off in frustration. "It's just making you more annoying. We're going to my house and watching movies—that way you can't talk."

Dez intended to be obedient, because Trish was scary, however he was also, well, Dez, so he asked timidly "…Can we spend my tickets first?"

Trish would have laughed he she wasn't getting so frustrated. "Fine." She responded. "But hurry."

When they got out to the prize counter Dez gasped so largely that there was no air left in him. On the very top shelf of prizes there was a five foot plush alien. It was actually pretty cute for a green alien plush. It had huge eyes ona huge head on a tiny skinny body. Dez knew exactly what he wanted.

The zitty teenager at the counter took Dez's tickets. "I'd like that, please." Dez said, pointing.

"Wait a minute, let me see if you have enough tickets." The boy responded. Dez watched with growing anticipation as the counting machine ate his tickets one by one. "Sorry man," the teen responded "That alien costs 800 tickets, you only have 437. I could give you like, three air heads instead."

"But… but… but…" Dez's bottom lip began to quiver.

"Oh for goodness sakes, you're a handful today!" Trish yelled and then turned and found a ski ball table, where she racked up 100 straight bullseyes in one game, came back with a armful of tickets and put them on the table.

"WHOA!" Dez responded, wide eyed and astounded at her ski ball skills. "That was amazing!"

Trish shrugged "I throw things at people a lot, I have pretty good aim." She turned to the silent and stunned worker at the counter "Now I think this should cover that. Right?" she held up her fist for convincing, as she had no intentions on waiting for the ticket machine to count a thousand tickets. The teen needed and handed Dez the alien.

"Yay!" Dez exclaimed as he hugged the alien close.

Trish rolled her eyes and suppressed a smile, why did this make her happy? Like, more happy than just beating Dez up all the time. "Come on" she grumbled "before anyone sees us and thinks we're on a date or something."

As they walked out the mall and headed to Trish's house, they noticed the taco stand was closed early. Trish smiled triumphantly to herself, that'll teach that girl. Revenge is oh so sweet. The sight just made Dez really quiet. They walked in silence for a while, Trish walking in front and Dez following behind clutching his prize. The silence ate at Trish, only letting her spew in anger and confusion until she decided to break it with a question that had to be answered anyway.

She waked beside Dez and then asked "Dez, what was the big deal with Bedhead or whatever? I understand getting upset, but this girl you dated for a week has you in a hysteria. Man up!"

Dez was taken off guard by the question. "Why do you care, Trish?" he asked.

Trish boiled over "I'VE HAD TO DEAL WITH YOU SOBBING ALL DAY! BUY YOU FOOD AND WIN YOU PRIZES AND NOT LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A MINUTE! IT HASN'T BEEN FUN! I DESERVE TO KNOW WHY MY FRIEND IS ACTING SO RIDICULOUS AND YOU WILL ANSWER MY QUESTION!" As much as she didn't want to admit it, the only thing killing her more than the waste of her day was the fact that Dez was so upset. She cared about her friends, okay? Nobody's that heartless.

Dez looked down, feeling guilty now. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was being such a burden. You're right, I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone now, I'm okay…" Dez began to turn around

Trish sighed. "No, Dez, come on." She grabbed his shirt to stop him leaving. "you're not a _burden_. Just, tell me what's going on in that weird head of yours." She gets a week of being heartless after this day of nonstop kindness.

Dez turned to face her. "Okay, I'll talk I'll talk, just let go of my shirt. It's goat fur." Ew, Trish released it immediately and wiped her hand on a passerby's shirt. They then continued to walk towards Trish's house. "I don't… I don't have many friends I'm close to… friends I spend all day with and are always there when I need them. I mean, I just have Austin. And then we met you guys, and now I have less of Austin. You heard him call Ally his best friend. I know you can have more than one best friend, but… I don't."

"Dez you still have all of Austin." Trish interrupted, finding this rant sort of stupid. .

"Really? Then where is he today when I really need him?" Trish was quiet. She hadn't really thought about how Austin being gone hindered Dez as much as her. Dez sighed. "Look, I'm glad he and Ally have a great friendship and that he's getting so popular and he's happier and his dreams are coming true. And Ally's really nice and a little dorky but I'm glad I know her. And even though you hit me, Austin couldn't have a better maneger. But I don't make friends easily… not real ones. I know it may come as a shock to you, but most people think I'm… weird.

"You? Weird? _Never._" Trish faked astonishment.

Dez continued, ignoring her mocking comment. "I say things sometimes that just don't… fit. I'm even sort of outcasted in my own family. Austin's the only person I've known ever to just accept me. And want to be around me, without being forced to. So recently I've been feeling sort of… lonely. Then, when Riverbed liked me, I felt happy. I felt accepted. I felt that finding Austin wasn't just some big lucky fluke, and someone else could actually want to hang out with me, weirdness and all. I had someone to hang out with who I could have fun with and who in return liked being around me, wasn't forced like you and Ally are. And with her I was really happy. But it turns out that she didn't like me as much as she said, and it was just a fluke, and now I feel… just lonelier than ever. If that makes sense…" Dez sighed. "Sometimes I just wish I was normal like Austin."

Dez had been looking down into his plush alien the entire time, and didn't realize that partway through his rant Trish had stopped walking. She had never thought that Dez could have such complex feelings. She felt bad for just dismissing him all those times, and for acting so often that she was forced to hang out with him. Well, sometimes she did feel forced to hang out with him, but at other times she was glad he and Austin had found her and Ally in Sonic Boom that day, it made life a whole lot more exciting.

"Dez," Trish caught back up to him when he had finished. "I just spent all day with you just because you needed someone. I've spent I don't know how many jobs salary getting you food and drink and games, and I'm not going to make you pay me back. I just stopped you from leaving me alone when I could easily not care and go home and take a nap. I spoke to Mindy and got you the revenge I knew you didn't want but deserved. And, on top of that, I haven't hit you all day. I think it's safe to say you have at least two real friends."

"W-what?" Dez looked at Trish, but with a small smile.

Trish looked away "You heard me, I'm not saying it again."

Dez looked forward, too, his smile only expanding. He was starting not to feel so lonely, and all those sobs stuck inside him just sort of washed away. Suddenly, Riverbed didn't seem like such a big deal at all. He blushed, realizing how ridiculous he was being, and started to laugh. "I guess I have been acting crazy today, even for me."

"You think?" Trish replied, still getting over how nice she had to be and feeling a bit too uncomfortably mushy. However, now her words were going back to her usual Trishy harshness. She looked over at Dez, who's face was as read as his hair. Trish laughed at his embarrassment. Luckily they had gotten to her house. "We're here, let's sneak in through the back so I don't have to deal with my mom. If she sees I have a guy over she'll ask a million questions I don't feel like answering."

They walked around the back where there was already a ladder beside her bedroom widnow. "You do this a lot." Dez noted.

"What? Sneak in and out of my bedroom? Duh. How else do you think I avoid explaining to my parents why I was fired. If they knew half of what I did outside these walls I'd be grounded for eternity and a half." Trish climbed the ladder, followed by Dez, who was far less graceful crawling through the window. He fell on his face once arriving in the room.

"Whoa." He said, once he managed to stand up and look around the room. Trish must have memorabilia from every single one of her jobs. There was her wool blanket, a yoyo collection, a wall of greeting cards, pictures of statue guy, a refrigerator, an ice cream cart, a popcorn machine, and so much more! It was like a scrapbook of the mall.

"Well, you know" Trish said modestly, starting up the popcorn machine "every hardworking employee deserves to take something small home with them."

Dez poked the huge aquarium and made faces at the fish. "Look, I found Nemo!" he declared, pointing to a tiny clown fish.

"From when I worked at Marine Works."

He then moved to the arcade machine with working Pacman. "I worked at the arcade, too." Trish told him as he played and lost to the little ghosts.

Dez looked around some more, as Trish found her DVD's and set up her TV. "Hey! It's your magic finger from the day we met you guys!" he smiled and then shocked himself "Ah!" he jumped backwards. "It hurts just as much as I remember." Dez smiled through the pain, though. That was a good day. He then moved on to find a trampoline. "YOU WORKED AT THE BOUNCY PALACE?" Dez prepared to jump.

"Dez no!" Trish screamed running to stop him. "You're 6 foot, you'll break a hole in my ceiling!"

"_Nu uh_." Dez replied "My head's not that heavy."

"As much as I'd like to make joke about that, Zaliens is all set up and I made popcorn, so let's just sit and watch the movie before I regret inviting you over."

"All right!" Dez replied, running excitedly and bouncing into his seat on the couch from Sofa Palace. Trish sat beside him, rolling her eyes and pressing play. They both waited with anticipation for the familiar title screen, and hummed along to the theme.

They ran into no problems until the reached Zaliens 7. "No, Trish, that one's so bad!" Dez protested "I just want to pretend it never happened!."

"It's not my favorite either Dez, but I can't just skip it. I've never watched Zaliens out of order, ever. And it's my house, so my rules." Trish pressed play.

Dez pouted and crossed his arms in protest, but he lightened up when Trish started humming the theme. He smiled and remembered he was at his friends house hanging out, and decided to let himself have fun. However, he couldn't entirely focus on the awful movie. He found his mind wandering, and started remembering the day's events. How he had walked into Sonic Boom looking for Austin, and how Trish cleared everyone out of the store for him. Wow, that was nice of her. He then remembered how Trish didn't make him sit and watch Riverbed get beat up, no matter how much she wanted to. That was nice of her too. Wow, Trish really did give him a whole day. He glanced over at her for a second, heard her laughing about how awful the movie was and saw her curly hair fall in her face. He remembered that he didn't feel so lonely. He then looked back at the movie.

Not even Trish could focus on such a horrible movie, even if she got to make fun of it the entire time. What a strange day. She learnt Dez had emotions, and got mild joy out of making him smile. But, hey, that wasn't her fault, she couldn't help that Dez was kind of cute. Whoa, wait, Dez is kind of cute? What was she thinking? She glanced over at Dez and his ginger hair, his huge smile. No, no, not cute at all. Not even a little. Maybe a little? Why was she confused? She returned her focus to the movie.

They both reached for popcorn at the same time and their hands touched. Neither pulled away for a moment, they just stared ahead at the movie. They then looked at each other at the same time, blushed, and pulled away. They then both smiled to themselves secretly.

"Hey Trish…?" Dez asked, looking over at her.

Trish was freaking out in her head. What was going on? "W-what do you want, freckles?"

Dez coughed nervously and rubbed his neck. He was starting to find it more difficult to talk to her. "Thanks for today. I-it really, uh," he coughed after his voice cracked "meant a lot."

Trish looked over at him with quasi-concern "You okay ginger? You're coughing a lot. If you're sick you need to get out, I can't call in sick for work tomorrow."

"No I'm not—"

"On second thought, if you're sick PLEASE cough on me." Trish moved the popcorn onto her lap and scooted closer to Dez, now their thighs touching, and if Dez moved his hand from behind his neck, it would probably end up around her.

"What, no, ew, I'm not going to cough on you Trish. Even I have limits." Dez laughed, play pushing her away.

Trish laughed and threw popcorn at him. "Dez stop pushing me, I'm warning you." But there was no threat in her voice. Dez caught the flailing popcorn in his mouth. Trish laughed, he was like a puppy playing ball. "Go long!" Trish said, as you threw a piece across the room. Dez immediately jumped up and slid across the floor to catch the popcorn just before it hit the ground. He stood up to bow as Trish applauded. He then slid back into his seat and naturally ended up in the most comfortable position—with his arm around Trish's shoulder.

They were both getting tired, what was it, 2 am? When Trish would have normally pulled away from the gesture, she instead naturally rested her head on Dez's shoulder. Wow that was comfy—he was so tall it was relaxing, as opposed to a strain on her neck. The popcorn now sat on both of their laps.

They continued to watch the movie like that for a while, but again not really focus on the movie, just switch from being confused to trying to ignore it while staring at a screen. They then both reached for the popcorn at the same time again. This time they immediately looked at each other, but didn't pull away. Their hands overlapped they stared at each other, faces so close they could feel each feel the other breathing slowly—though their hearts were going a mile a minute.

Dez looked from Trish's huge brown eyes down to their hands. He started sweating and feeling the need to clear his throat. His face flushed red. He scooted the popcorn over and jumped up "I should go." He said quickly.

Trish took a moment to blink out of her trance. She was filled with a million emotions at once—but perhaps the most prevalent would have been disappointment. "Right, it is getting late." She stood up and switched off the television. "Oh, don't forget your alien thing." she pointed to it sitting by her bed.

"Oh right!" Dez's face brightened as he ran to pick it up. Then he walked back to Trish and held it out to her. "Here, I want you to have her. I named her Trish because—"

Trish rolled her eyes. "because she's mean and scares everyone?" She looked down.

Dez shook his head, a bit shocked. "No," he put down the alien and then gently lifted Trish's chin up to look at him, He smiled down at her as she stared at him in surprise. "Because she made me happy."

Trish blushed and mumbled "I prefer being mean and scaring you."

Dez shook his head and chuckled. "No you don't."

Dez dropped his hand from Trish's chin, but she caught it with her own. She looked up at him, smiling at shaking her head. She stopped lying to herself. As she looked into his eyes just below his mop of flaming red hair she acknowledged that he was possibly the most adorable and caring boy she'd ever known. She laughed to herself as he interlocked her fingers in his.

"W-what's so funny?" Dez asked, looking down at their hands and then back at Trish. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle himself, but mostly out of confusion.

Trish laughed again "Just kiss me, okay?" she put her hands around his neck.

Dez's eyes brightened and he let out a laugh of his own. "Yes," he said as he placed his hands around her waste. He laughed again. "Yes." And he leaned down to meet her lips. And in that moment where their lips touched and they held each other close, all confusion melted away and there was no doubt this was what they both wanted. Who'd have thought Pocahontas was right? There's always something just around the river bend.

(Sorry for the ridiculously cheesy last line :P I just wanted to say something about Riverbed bringing them together)


End file.
